BTL Y-wing Starfighter
|-|Clone Wars era model= |-|Stripped down model= Summary The BTL Y-wing starfighter was a class of heavy assault starfighter bombers manufactured by Koensayr Manufacturing. These reliable assault fighters saw use in various theatres by various factions for decades. Perhaps the most notable model is the BTL-A4 Y-wing, which was designed by Koensayr to act as the mainstay assault bomber of the Galactic Republic Navy’s Starfighter Corps. These craft proved extremely popular with Clone Pilots as well as Republic Loyalist planetary militias and would play a key role in many a loyalist victory against separatist forces throughout the Clone Wars. They were so popular in fact that Koensayr actually had trouble keeping up with demand. The BTL-A4 would also see popularity with various rebel cells in their struggles against the Galactic Empire. It would eventually go on to become the mainstay assault bomber of the formally established Rebel Alliance Starfighter Corps and prove instrumental throughout the Galactic Civil War. Squadrons of Y-wings escorted by squadrons of the versatile and deadly T-65 series X-wing and RZ-1 A-wing starfighters would rain destruction on many an imperial capital ship, important bases, even super-weapons. Despite many flaws, the BTL Y-wing has enjoyed popularity and played played key roles in various theatres across the galaxy over decades and has also been instrumental in the downfall of powerful galactic regimes. The BTL Y-wing has without a doubt cemented its place as one of the most important line of starships in galactic history. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C with ion cannons. 7-C with laser cannons. High 7-C with cluster bombs. 7-A with missiles/torpedoes. High 7-A with proton bombs Name: BTL-A4 Y-wing assault starfighter/bomber Origin: Star Wars Classification: Assault starfighter bomber Users: Galactic Republic (Republic Navy Starfighter Corps), various planetary militias, Alliance to Restore the Republic, New Republic Starfleet, various pirate/criminal cartels Length: 23.4 metres (production model), 16.24 metres (stripped down) Height: 2.44 metres Material: Titanium armor fuselage and transparisteel canopy Needed prerequisite for use: 1 trained pilot plus 1 tail gunner plus 1 R-series astromech droid (Clone Wars era model), 1 trained pilot plus one R-series astromech droid (stripped down model) Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Attack Potency: Large Building level+ with ion cannons (Though designed to disable electronic droid brains and shielding with their EMP bursts, the plasma bolts unleashed by ion cannons can be damaging. These cannons can severely damage the body of a Vulture Droid and well placed hits can blast off the wing panels of an Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor). Town level+ with laser cannons (The IX4 and KX5 laser cannons usually used on the Y-wing are just as powerful as the KX9 laser cannons of the T-65B X-wing). Large Town level with cluster bombs (These bombs are capable of crippling the hulls of something like an AT-AT walker). Mountain level with concussion missiles and proton torpedoes (More powerful than the missiles used in the Umbaran long range capital defence turrets, which have yields of 100 Megatons each, and potentially up to 800 Petajoules. A single barrage of these can cripple an unshielded Munificent-class Star Frigate or Providence-class Dreadnought). Large Mountain level+ with proton bombs (Can be equipped with anti-capital ship grade proton bombs. These are capable of blasting through the unshielded hulls of Imperial I-class and Imperial II-class warships) Speed: Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds (1,000+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (Can keep pace with and even overtake the likes of an Arquitens-class Light Cruiser. Can also just about keep up with the Millennium Falcon as witnessed by Norra Wexley in her Y-wing keeping pace with the Falcon during the Battle of Endor). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Equipped with Class 1 hyperdrives. Should thus be twice as fast as Class 2 hyperdrive equipped vessels and capable of covering several thousand light-years in an hour) Durability: Large Building level+ without deflector shields (Large and sturdier than the likes of the Eta-2 interceptor and T-65 series X-wing). At least Town level+ with deflector shields (At least as powerful as if not more so than the deflector shields on the T-65 series X-wing. Should be more than capable of take a burst of laser cannon fire powerful enough to destroy something like a Kom'rk-class Fighter before depleting) Range: Several kilometres with its laser cannons and cluster/proton bombs, dozens of kilometres with concussion missiles and proton torpedoes. Weaknesses: Speed & agility are relatively unimpressive by the standards of medium multi-role starfighters and even compared to many heavy starfighters such as the Clone Wars era ARC-170 and imperial TIE/D Defender. Is overall poor at dogfighting and pretty much a sitting duck for swift light to medium interceptors. This necessitates an escort of smaller interceptors or dogfighting capable medium multi-role starfighters in order to safely and successfully carry out a bombing run. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Weapons Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Military Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7